I Hear Voices In My Head
by BatmanDHI
Summary: Randy Orton-based story about a battle against the Nexus, and then the WWE DRAFT! Randy Orton gets injured by a group of Divas similar to the Nexus, made by Kharma, in chapter 3. How will this affect the team fighting the
1. Chapter 1

Randy Orton stood on the stage, overlooking the ring and smiling. He was to face Wade Barrett that night, and he knew the Corre would back up their leader if he was in trouble. That was why he had asked John Cena and Triple H to back him up if it came to that. Randy looked around at the crowd, seeing signs that read RKO or Randy Orton 8X Champion.

Randy slid under the ropes, and stood waiting for Barett to show his face. He grabbed the microphone from the announcer, and began calling Barrett out. "C'mon, Mr. I'm going To Make a Statement! Come make a statement! Or are you scared you'll get embarrassed?" he said with a sneer on his face. Wade's music came on, and he ran into the ring, ignoring boos from the crowd. He was glaring at Orton, and when the bell rang he charged at Orton, who grabbed Barett and threw him into the turnbuckle, using Barrett's momentum against him. Barrett's faced screwed up in pain as he struggled up.

Orton kicked Barrett in the face, causing Barrett's head to snap backwards. The Corre music played and the remaining members of the Corre ran into the ring. Simultaneously, so did John Cena and Triple H. Heath Slater tried to run away, but tripped and fell onto Triple H's boot. Triple H kicked his face, and Cena grabbed Slater from behind, throwing him into Justin Gabriel. Slater and Gabriel fell down in the ring, and Randy Orton RKO'ed Wade Barett, then pinned him for the win. Not stopping there, Orton got up on the turnbuckle and imitated Justin's 450 Splash, striking the South African's face.

Cena high-fived with Orton, and Zack Ryder sprinted into the ring, with the New Nexus right at his heels. CM Punk stopped immediately, and stood at a standstill as he saw Barett, Gabriel, and Slater lying battered in the ring. He attempted to turn around the Nexus, but Mason Ryan punched Punk in the face, shocking the audience. Mason Ryan then walked over to John Cena and the two wrestlers high-fived. Mason Ryan then took off his Nexus armbands. The New Nexus ran away from the stage, glaring at Mason Ryan. Barett and the Corre followed, and the team of 5 in the ring smiled as the crowd cheered. It was the beginning of a new age, led by John Cena and Randy Orton. But nothing was as shocking as the fact that Mason Ryan had turned good guy.

After the match, John Cena and Randy Orton sat inside Vince McMahon's bus next to each other. They were headed to the McDonald's where all of the wrestlers had parked their cars.

"Hey, John?" Randy asked his best friend. "Yeah?" replied John groggily. "Do you think that new rookie Austin Montgomery will join the Corre?" Austin Montgomery was a dark character who always wore a mask. Days ago he had proclaimed a truce with Wade Barrett, and had been asked to take Ezekiel Jackson's place in the Corre.

John seemed to think about this for a second, and then nodded. "Yeah." He said, frowning. John had been having problems with the Corre and the New Nexus lately, and was searching all over Florida for a suitable rookie. Randy was helping; he had opened a wrestling school and was going through a tournament for all the 18-year olds. The best option at the time was Michael Caine, and John had arranged a meeting with him next Thursday at Randy's school.

That night at Randy Orton's wrestling school; Michael Caine was practicing a jab-cross-hook-uppercut combo on a dummy when something caught his eye. 3 men in black hoodies sat in the chairs, where the audience normally sat. They removed their hoods to reveal the faces of the three Corre members. A WWE camera crew was already outside, watching the Corre members.

Michael thought in his head, _if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. _He rushed at Heath Slater, hitting him with the combination he had just begun working on. He knocked Slater over, and saw Justin Gabriel coming from behind him. He hit him with his signature reversal, the Scorpion Kick, and then punched him three times in the face. 2 Corre members were down, and Michael charged at Wade Barrett. Barrett tried to reverse the charge, his fist connecting squarely with Michael's face, but Michael bounced back and hit Barrett with a flurry of fists. Slater and Gabriel ran off, leaving Barrett to the pounding of a lifetime.

And John Cena found his rookie.

**REVIEW THIS PLEASE AND TRY TO SAY BOTH GOOD AND BAD THINGS ABOUT IT! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

John Cena and Randy Orton looked in the ring. This was about three months after the whole 'Corre' had collapsed. Michael Caine stood in the ring, pounding away at super heavyweight monster Brodus Clay. Cena chuckled as Michael Scorpion Kicked Clay to the ground and he dropped like a stone. Michael then locked him into the STF!

Clay tapped out, and Michael ran out of the ring to Cena and Orton. "Told you I could beat him." He said. Orton smiled, Cena chuckled. "He's not done yet." Said Cena, pointing to the ring. Brodus was slowly staggering up.

Michael ran back into the ring and sent Brodus back to the ground before hurling him over the top rope and sent him virtually flying onto the table. He walked over and gave Clay an AA through the table. "Nice." Said Orton happily. "He's getting so much more experienced.

Michael then walked backstage, leaving a crowd of cheering fans behind him.

Wade Barrett sat watching the match, smiling. He couldn't wait for revenge.


End file.
